1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of amusement devices and more specifically with recreational games simulative of basketball in which a number of players attempt to manipulate a ball through a basket to accumulate points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amusement devices employing a ball and a basket in which the object of the game is to throw the ball into a basket are already known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,069, issued Sept. 5, 1972, to Rogers, shows a basketball amusement device whereby players toss a small ball onto the game board in an attempt to have the small ball bounce off the surface of the game board and into a net which extends outwardly from a wall which projects upwardly from the surface of the game board. In this particular game, the players are required only to bounce the ball from the surface of the game board and bouncing from the walls of the game board is not contemplated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,954, issued Feb. 22, 1972, to Meyer et al, contemplates a generally dished concave playing surface having peripheral border recesses wherein a small ball-like playing piece is launched into the recesses with a driven playing piece launching device. This game relies upon the mechanical attributes of a launching device to provide the player with the ability to land the ball in a recess. This device lacks the necessary requirements to develop a player's skill in shooting the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,296, issued Aug. 24, 1976, to Smith, shows a magnetic game apparatus whereby a ball member having at least one magnetic element therein is manipulated by the rotary movement of a disk member positioned below the game board and carrying a plurality of magnetic members thereon. This device contemplates no bouncing of the ball on the game surface and thus is quite dissimilar from the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,193, issued Feb. 3, 1959, to Hamilton, presents an invention wherein an apparatus involving skill in the operation thereof may be automatically varied in accordance with the results obtained in order to allow for variations in skill of the competing players. U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,615, issued Sept. 23, 1952, to Watson et al, provides a basketball type game to be played with tiddledy-winks and dice. This game does not provide for the use of a bouncing ball or side walls off of which a ball may be bounced. U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,721, issued Nov. 30, 1926, to Clark, shows a hand-manipulated basketball game wherein a rubber ball is rolled across the surface of a playing board in an attempt to have the ball enter and remain in a hole from which a slot at the basket may be attempted. No walls are provided from the game board and no bouncing of the ball from the walls is contemplated.